Blue and Red
by Roses and the internet
Summary: The two most important day of your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.
1. Shelly Rose Izumi Part one: drowned

**A/ N: This is centered around the admins of Aqua and Magma (Shelly, Matt, Amber, Tabitha, Brodie, Blaise (Mack to some of you), and Courtney) and my OCs (Aurum, Argentum, Xander, Jason, Lexi, and Molly). I looked at the fan fictions and there were maybe three that made them sound like they were more than their ships. I wrote this so that I could make them sound deeper then just a romance. By the way forget what I said about my other stories now my focuses are Princess, Bad Touch Trio, and this. I might be rewriting The Galactics later as well so keep your finger crossed that rewrite comes out by ****February.**

**Thoughts and flashbacks will be written in italics. The words in bold italics are something completely different that I can't really think of a name for at this point in time.**

**P.S: This is the rewrite. I published this story a couple of weeks ago and then took it down so I could revise it. I hope you enjoy Blue and Red 2.0.**

**P.P.S: I'm not doing romantic adminshipping but maybe as like a BROTP or something. There will be romance just not that particular ship.**

**DISCLAIMER: Psh I wish I owned Pokémon**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

_**Everyone has a dream within their heart. A journey they must take. A destiny to fulfill. But where that destiny takes them varies. For some it brings them their lives dream of being beloved and happy. But for some no matter how good the dream it leads them down a path where they are destined to fail. The rarity is when people can change it, keep moving even if they fail.**_

* * *

Water blurred her vision. Well that and her hair, it had seemed like a good idea not to cut it at the time. The river's current was strong but her swimming was stronger. The small 10 year old kicked against the fast current as hard as she could and began to catch up to the two boys ahead of her. They stopped abruptly and she almost bumped into them but swam up instead.

"Shelly it's lunch time." her older brother Darian stated helping her out of the river.

Shelly Rose Coughlighan was the youngest of three. With two older brothers one can only imagine the hell she went through everyday to get anything. Her only salvation was swimming because she was better than her brothers at that and only that. She lived a happy life in Mossdeep City with her family. With a happy family and a safe sheltered life what more could a girl ask for? Adventure. Shelly was not typical in any sense of the word. At only 10 all she dreamed about was getting out there. Not a pokémon journey but something else. Something bigger, bolder, braver. And of course something to do with the water. It was her passion and the one thing she truly loved outside of her family. The water, her family, and the pokémon that surrounded her. To her that was all she needed. For now

* * *

**~Two year time skip~**

The twelve year old was roughly shoved to the ground by the regular school bullies. She had not a friend to help her so she could do nothing but take it. But that in a sense was her on fault. Since she had started middle school she had found herself swimming more and more and to a certain extent blatantly ignored everyone.

"Leave me alone" she muttered.

"What was that water girl?" the ringleader Xander said bending down to eye level with her.

"I said leave me alone!" she snapped, hate glinting in her blood red eyes.

Xander laughed, "Oh look at this boys, little Shelly thinks that she can stand up to us"

"Yeah why don't you just go run along to your precious ocean fish girl," said Xander's best friend Atilla said with a sneer.

"Are you idiots picking on someone again?" a new voice said.

Shelly almost laughed out loud at the terrified look on Xander's face..

"N-no, we were just uh…leaving," he said running off and the rest of his group followed him.

A dark hand extended towards her and she grabbed it. The girl had long black and orange hair and mysterious dark orange eyes.

"Thanks for than. My name's Shelly Coughlighan"

"Gwendolyn Morrow" The girl said with a small smile.

The girls were fast friends they only had each other, Gwendolyn was from Littleroot Town and was only staying here for the school year. School was her only salvation and that was a really sucky salvation, her parents had been fighting more and more since her oldest brother left for his journey. On top of that even Gwendolyn couldn't really protect her from the school's resident diva Raina. Soon (two years to be exact) the big thing would happen, the thing that would completely shatter our young heroin's life.

* * *

**~Another two year time skip~**

Shelly arrived at school for the first time genuinely excited to be there. It was the last day and for a full three weeks starting when school got out at 3:00 she was going to go to Littleroot Town with Gwen and stay with her family. But when she got to the girls usual meeting place Gwen wasn't waiting there as usual.

_'She must be sick or late or something' _she thought to herself as she went into school, ready to get this over with.

When she took her seat in first period one of the girls in her class came over to her, "Hey Shell I heard what happened, it must suck to loose your best friend doesn't it"

Her head snapped up, "What?!"

"Oh you didn't know? Yeah Gwendolyn's entire family disappeared without a trace on friday night"

"What?!" Shelly was on the verge of tears, what had happened to Gwen. That must have been why no one not even her brother or her parents were mean to her today. She got up and ran out of the room and then out of the building. When she looked up again she was at the edge of the small cliff she liked to dive off of and into the water. She gave a small sigh and jumped.

Once she was in the water she was able to think clearly, although she would be in a boatload of trouble when she got home but that didn't matter right now.

when she resurfaced she called out her milotic Shimmer to carry her out farther that she could swim so she could think without running the risk of being seen. When she was wet her curly red hair looked longer and straighter.

"Oh Shimmer why did she have to leave?" she said as she cried into her pokemon's scales. Shimmer gave an empathetic cry.

Suddenly she was hit with a hard blast of water that knocked her off of the tender pokémon's back with a scream. When she resurfaced she found a corpfish on the rocks glaring at her. She had dealt with wild pokémon before but none so malicious looking.

"Shimmer ice beam!"

"Corpfish bubble beam!" another voice called. Shimmer dogged but the attack knocked her back under. When she resurfaced she was pulled aboard some sort of boat surrounded by crawdaunts.

"W-what the hell?!" she stuttered.

She looked up to find a tall man with cold blue eyes**[1]** staring down at her.

"Tell me exactly how you found our hideout" He said.

"Who are you?!"

"Amber"

"What do you mean hideout? I was just out with my pokémon"

The man sneered and turned to the driver, "Take her back to the base and let the boss decide what to do with her"

"Wait what?! Where am I?!"

He turned back to her, "Just outside of Lilycove City"

Shelly was shocked, she had never gone out that far, it must be really late if she had come all the way to Lilycove.

"What about my mitotic?!"

"Return it to the pokéball if you don't want it to get left behind"

She did and after that she curled up in a ball in the corner trying to be as far away from the man and the crawdaunts as possible.

* * *

The hideout Amber was talking about appeared to be nothing more than a cave. But when she to inside the place seed really hi-tech.

"This way." Amber said placing a hand on her back to push her along.

They arrived at a pair of double doors with and A meant too look like a skull and crossbones.

_'So this is a pirate __themed thing huh'_

She walked in to see a large man sitting at a big wooden desk.

"Amber this runt is the interference that you were talking about," He said jabbing a finger in Shelly's direction.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Shelly snapped.

"Oh look, girl's got spunk," the man said with a deep chuckle.

"Just let me go and I'll be on my way and I won't come back"

"No"

"What dod you mean 'no'?! I have to be home or my family will worry about me"

"Because you could lead someone back here and I won't take that chance. When I believe that you won't tell then you can go"

"What?!"

"Welcome to team aqua kid. Amber introduce her to the rest of them"

"What?!"

"Yes sir"

And with that Shelly was taken into a lounge with a couch and tv and a drink bar. Sitting on the couch were a black haired man and a woman with long teal hair.

"Dammit Matt! Give me the fricken remote!" The teal haired girl yelled at the man.

"Shelly the lazy bum on the couch is Matt and the drama queen fighting with him is Anna Marie"

"Hey!" The two shouted simultaneously turning around.

"I'm stating your good qualities. This is Shelly, she's going to be staying with us for a while"

"How old is she?" Anna Marie asked.

"14"

"Finally!" she cheered, "Someone my own age!"

"What have we done?" Amber asked massaging his temples.

"You just caused us to have to live with two teenage girls instead of one," Matt said glaring at him.

"You can call me Anna or Marie," she said to Shelly glomping her.

"What about my stuff?!" Shelly screamed.

"What stuff?" Amber asked.

"All of my clothes and phone and my iPod are all at school or at home"

"We'll take you shopping for stuff tomorrow," Marie said letting her go.

"No" Amber and Matt said at the same time.

"Cards" Marie said holing out her hand.

"In the morning" They said in union.

The next day Marie took Shelly shopping with Matt and Amber's credit cards and got her whatever she wanted. Books, electronics, clothes, etc.

"Marie can I ask you something?" Shelly asked as they walked to the next store.

"Go ahead"

"Where will I go to school if I'm not allowed to leave without a member of the team?"

"That's easy, you'll go to my school in Slateport City"

Shelly nodded, she was happy about this. She could completely start over with a new family, new friends, a place where no one knew her.

* * *

**~Exactly one year later (to the day)~**

It had been a year since Shelly was taken by team aqua and to her surprise she had gotten over leaving her family faster than she thought. Team aqua had become her family and her school life was great. Marie was really popular so by being her friend she was popular too. Matt and Amber were like older brothers to her. Amber was the brainiac who helped her with her homework and Matt was the jock who taught her to play most sports. She and Marie both did swimming and she did track and field while Marie did cheerleading.

"So Shell, homecoming is next week"

"And?"

"Who are you going with?"

"No one. I've got better things to do than endlessly search for a date to some dance." Shelly had always been apathetic towards such social gatherings. She still went so she could go get frozen yogurt with the swim team afterwards and it was an excuse to go shopping with Marie and she loved seeing the looks on Matt and Amber's faces when they came back with five times as much as they said they were going out for.

"Just like last year, ay Shell" Their friend Lexi said as she sat down at their table. Lexi**[2]** Serenity**[3]** Kirkland**[4]** was on the swim team with Shelly and Marie but what made them really close was that Lexi was a part of team aqua. Her parents were both scientists and encouraged her to join so she could be closer to her.

"I got a date!" Their other friend Eliza announced when she sat down grinning like a madwoman. Eliza (It's actually Elizabeth but she hates that it's usually Eliza or Eli) Claire Homura was their best friend who was just completely neutral **(For now…*Evil laughter*)**always made them laugh the hardest. She was a cheerleader like Marie but she was tougher than she looked. She was one of those girls who loved cooking, sewing, and gardening but could kick ass when she wanted to. She was just a little bit boy crazy though.

"Who?" Lexi asked suddenly interested.

"Xander Pence. The cute guy who transferred here last week"

Shelly chocked on her lemonade, Marie facetabled, and Lexi started laughing really hard. And yes this was the same Xander that bullied Shelly back in 6th grade. Shelly, Marie, Lexi, and Eliza were all on the school's welcoming committee so Shelly had to show him around the entire day. He hadn't even realized it was her, in fact the two were now really good friends because Shelly decided to leave his treatment towards her behind with her old life and now they were gaming buddies and played Halo and Minecraft on the weekends. Unfortunately Xander was also part of team magma and yet one would think that would affect a friendship but nope those two game all of them time like what happens on missions just doesn't matter outside of work. He did talk about her though he told Shelly when they first met that she looked like the girl who went to school with him a year ago but she committed suicide after her friend disappeared (That's what her parents and the school said even though the body was never found).

"What?" Eliza asked. Eliza didn't know about team aqua so she didn't get it.

"Oh nothing" Lexi said finally calming down.

"Thanks for almost letting me die" Shelly said rolling her eyes as she finished choking.

"Anytime" Marie said.

The girls laughed over some more jokes about homecoming, Eliza's date (their excuse for laughing was that Xander was practically like Shelly's brother), and Maria's boyfriend Wallace (mostly his personality), and Lexi and Shelly's forever aloneness when Lexi suddenly punched Shelly in the arm really hard.

"Ow! What the hell bro?!"

Lexi pointed across the room were a purple haired guy was walking to the lunch table with the rest to the football team.

"Holy shit…" Shelly trailed off, unable to look away.

"He's hot right"

"Yeah…"

"Well," Eliza interjected, "I could set you two up since him and I are brother and sister"

Shelly almost did a spit take right there, "What?!"

"Yeah we're twins," Eliza said flipping her light purple hair.

"You have to introduce me"

"What happened to having better things to do than pine after boys?" Marie asked raising an eyebrow at the girl she considered her little sister.

"Shut up Marie. Please Eliza just this once"

"What's in it for me?" Eliza wasn't a member of team aqua or team magma but she very well could be. She was lying, self serving, cynical, and fearless all the things that are looked for in a member. But they couldn't ask her to join because that would be like asking her to completely lie to her parents about her life, steal, hurt people, and completely give up every aspect of her normal life. Not that Eliza wouldn't be okay with that, she had done three out of four of those things at least once. But she was their friend and they just didn't want to do that to her.

"Want to go swimming after school? The indoor pool is having it's grand opening tonight and their will be a ton of free stuff." Marie suggested.

"How is that relevant?" Eliza asked.

"Because if you bring your brother I'll pay for you two to get in." Shelly said giving her an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Fine but he might bring some friends"

"The more the merrier, I'm using Amber's card tonight"

"Why not Matt's?" Lexi asked.

"Because I went shopping with Matt's on Tuesday and spent like six hundred dollars, it wasn't that big of a deal but he's really mad"

"Don't you have your own?"

"Marie and I are getting ours next week"

"Do you know what this means?" Eliza asked smirking.

"Shopping spree!" They all said in union laughing.

The bell rang and they all left for their respective classes. Marie had art, Eliza had history, and Shelly and Lexi had science.

"See you after class" they said also in union.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I was going to do the entire thing all in one chapter but my fingers are really tired (that and it's almost 6am I've been writing this all night) so I'm going to split it into two parts. I only have one more year to cover for Shelly before I can move on. I'm going to do a life chapter for Tabitha, Brodie (maybe), and Courtney. I just don't feel like doing one for Matt and Amber. By the way that cards that they were talking about were sort of ****like credit cards with unlimited credits because team aqua is very rich so they can basically buy whatever they want. Anna Marie is meant to look like that one aqua grunt in the anime with really long teal hair minus the hair tie at the end. Her personality and name belong to me but her looks do not. Lexi, Eliza, Gwendolyn ,and Xander all belong to me. If you wish to submit an OC I will give you credit. Just leave it in the reviews and I'll PM you then put it in the next chapter. YOU CAN SUBMIT UP TO THREE OCs.**

**[1] I actually have no ides what color amber's eyes are but I didn't want to so the predictable thing and make them like gold or orange or something.**

**[4] Lexi is short for Alexandria **

**[3] Sailor moon ****reference!**

**[4] Hetalia reference!**

**OC entry form**

**Full name (First, middle, last):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair length:**

**Skin tone:**

**Pokémon team (must have at least three. Nicknames are optional):**

**Nickname (Optional):**

**Personality:**

**Aqua, Magma, or neutral:**

**Friends:**

**Relationship (If you want one say if you want it with a cannon character or with another OC):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Normal clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Home life:**

**Backstory:**

* * *

_**The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.**_

* * *

**P.S: Any guesses on who Gwendolyn Morrow was. She isn't just a one time ****character, she'll be back someday. Anyone who pays attention in most of my other stories can tell me who she is easily. Her eyes are a dead giveaway. Oh and don't ask about the quote, I just thought it fit the story.**

**~Roses**


	2. Shelly Rose Izumi Part two: Drowned

**A/N: This is wonderful. What you ask, just everything I have good story ideas, good music and some time alone.**

**DISCLAIMER: Please if I owned Pokémon Ash would age, and all of the villains would get something other than a really depressing downfall.**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

When 8th period was over the girls ran out of their respective class rooms to the bus stop. They had to make a quick stop at home to grab a few things.

"So I'll talk to my brother about coming and see if he's interested in you," Eliza said wearing her trademark smirk that made anyone who didn't know her want to guard their money (Hey, it wouldn't be the first time Eliza had pick pocketed).

"And I have to pick up something for work," Marie said giving a smile that would even make the chessire cat jealous. But of source that meant she was going to go steal something, what else would you expect from a team aqua admin.

The four friends bid each other farewell and went off to do what they had set out to do.

* * *

**~With Marie~**

Marie swore under her breath and wondered how in hell was a book going to lead them to Kyogre, sometimes she really hated Amber (He was the one who gave her the mission).

"Let's get this over with"

She went around to the side of the building and checked for witnesses before scaling the uneven brick. Her target was the top floor, Apparently whoever lived here kept the room under lock and key but left the window open a majority of the time. Idiot.

The brick she had grabbed suddenly broke away from the wall and she started falling.

"No!"

A hand grabbed her wrist and began pulling her in this was both a good thing and a bad thing. The person had obviously just saved her life but there was a good chance that they would call the police and then she'd wish she were dead.

At the windowsill stood a girl about her age with bronze skin and ice blue eyes.

"You saved my life, thank you" Marie said bowing to the girl.

"Your welcome. But do you mind telling me why you were climbing up the side of the building," The girl said coldness brimming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry is this your house?"

"It might be it might not be. But I thought that I was asking the questions."

"Change of plans," Marie said showing the girl her team aqua bandana, "I'm in charge, where's the book called Exploration of Pokémon Mythology?"

The girls eyes went wide, "Uh um a woman from Verdentuf just bought it about half an hour ago"

"What?!"

"Yeah I'm sorry I could order a new copy and send it to you if you'd like."

"Yes. Thank you" she responded politely.

This was where her and Shelly's skills differed from Matts' and Amber's. They knew how to get along with people

"Ok it should arrive in um where do you want to receive it?"

"The Slateport pokémon center."

"Thank you. Much appreciated." Marie said smiling at the girl.

There was still a hint of wariness in the girls eyes but she returned the smile and told her to have a nice day.

* * *

**~With Eliza~**

"What do you mean you have to go into work?!" Eli asked her twin.

"I have to go. My boss just called and told me to come in so he could talk to me about some things. And even if I didn't have to work I wouldn't go. I hate swimming," Tabitha said bluntly.

"Then I'll go with you"

"Hell no"

"Why?"

"You just can't. If you let me go now I'll take you and your friends to do whatever you want tomorrow"

"Fine. Off topic you wouldn't happen to be interested in Shelly Izumi would you?"

"Shelly…uh" a light blush appeared on Tabitha's face and Eliza grinned. Before he could get in another word she ran out of the house cackling all the way.

* * *

**~With Lexi~**

"Cute," Lexi mused as she looked at the black and white two piece swimsuit. She needed this, unfortunately she had forgotten her card at home today so she was going to have to do something else.

Making sure that no one was watching she cut the tag with her pocket knife and slipped the swimsuit into her bag. This was unsurprisingly a regular occurrence for Lexi because she lived by the rule 'It's only wrong if you get caught'.

Just as she had left the store someone called out, "Kirkland!"

She was about to run when someone grabbed onto her shoulder.

"It's just me you know. No need to be so jumpy," Her friend said.

Lexi glared at her, "It would be nice if you wouldn't just randomly call out my last name to get my attention. It makes you sound like the police."

"Hashtag sorry not sorry," Nightshade said with a smirk.

Nightshade Kurayami Sutā had been best friends with Lexi since the two of them were in kindergarden. The only reason she didn't hang out with the girls on a regular basis was because she and Eliza have a big problem with each other.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here anyways? It's Friday, I thought you would be at home composing depressing music on your violin or something."

"Glad to know you think that I have absolutely no life,"

"That's because you don't." Lexi cut her off.

Nightshade made that face where you stretch the corners of your mouth really tight in a straight face, "I'm here because I heard that Anneliese Edelstein**[1] **was playing at the concert hall here tonight**[2]**"

"Oh yeah. Isn't that the violin player that you've been wanting to see since we were like ten or something?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited," Nightshad said jumping up and down a little.

"Well then go! I'm going swimming tonight so if the performance finishes soon you should come and hang out."

"Ok. Bye." Nightshade walked inside humming one of her favorite songs by Anneliese, An Artist's Heart.

_As Lexi watched her go she 'I wish she would make up with Eli so the five of us could hang out again'_

* * *

**~Hours in the future at the pool~**

It was perfect, too perfect. When you worked for team aqua and were out in public like this and things went right it just put you on edge. Not many things went right very often so when things did go right it just made people worry that something was about to go seriously wrong. This was the exact worry of Marie, Shelly, and Lexi. Unfortunately they were right.

Eliza's phone rang just as she was about to go into the wave pool, "What do you want Tabitha?"

"Do me a favor and go into the parking lot. Courtney's waiting out front." He said on the other line.

"No way! I was just about to go into the wave pool"

"Just do it! There's sue things that, um need to be done and you just need to go"

"But-"

"No buts just go."

"Fine." She hung up and turned to her friends who were actually all on their phones.

"I'm sorry what?!" Lexi said. Her voice was tight and she sounded really stressed.

"You've got to be kidding. Amber please tell me you're joking!" Marie said.

Eliza gathered up her things, thinking that she would just text them later.

Before she left she heard Shelly who sounded a bit scared, "Matt just send something to get us out of here."

Just as her brother said Courtney was waiting outside in her black hybrid.

"Get in and don't look back." Courtney said emotionlessly.

"Why?"

Courtney didn't answer, instead she sped off.

From somewhere behind her she heard a bang as the black hybrid disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A/N:Well that's the end of Shelly's ****prologue. I know that this isn't as long as part one but it's just what I didn't catch in part one. I made some updates to that chapter as well so you should go look at it.**

**[1] Nyo!Austria.**

**[2] They were in a mall if that wasn't clear.**

**Next up: Courtney!**

**~Rose: The one who finished Shelly's ****prologue.**


End file.
